


tell me your love language

by thebetterbina



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Foot Massage, M/M, Massage, Multi, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, the boys give hank the massage he desperately needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebetterbina/pseuds/thebetterbina
Summary: “Massage.”“—sorry?”“Don’t tell Hank I said this but he enjoys massages. Never gets the time to go see a masseuse though. He’s an old romantic too, petals and candles stuff like that.”“Oh,” Connor has a distinctly pleased smile on his face, it’s more human now—less of that awkward grimace he used to give so often. “—thank you, Captain.”"500-1000 words of Hank being adored by Connor, 60 and RK900" for@fandom_auntiethank you for commissioning this!
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Hank Anderson/Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, threesome? foursome? soft foursome?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	tell me your love language

**Author's Note:**

> unbetad, catch me with those mistakes

“Connor?”

Hank’s voice is met with silence, it’s unnerving enough it has his face pull to a frown—he pushes the door into his home and the only person who greets him is Sumo, great lumbering beast with his thumping tail offering slobbering kisses in exchange for head pats, before the dog decides he has better things to do and settles in front of the heater for another nap.

“Silas? Niles?” 

He tries for the other two but is met with that same tepid quiet, it’s strange to come back to absolute silence—since the days of the revolution returning home brought back color and life into his life and for everything to suddenly dull once more … it’s disconcerting. Still, he calls again for their names, hoping to be met with some kind of response as he toes his shoes off. The kitchen looks used at least, so he knows one of the boys had come home.

Connor’s attitude back at the station had been suspicious, to say the least, the android becoming shiftier the longer the hours went—and over the week, more than once Hank had caught the three in quiet conversation, that or lips not moving entirely; and abruptly getting up and dispersing when Hank so much as came within earshot of them.

It was weird.

“Hank, we’re in here!”

He relaxes at the voice, a strange sense of relief washing over him as he makes his way to the bedroom where the murmurs get a little louder. His brow cocks as he pushes open the door and the sight inside has him in for a pause.

Rose petals strewn across the freshly made bed, a soft scent of lavender wafting through the room, candles lit and the lights dimmed low as the melodious tune of a singer plays in Hank’s more than ancient stereo—how they’d managed to get it to work is beyond him. He manages something of a baffled eyebrow raise.

“Uh—what’s the occasion?”

Silas is the one to pull him in, cheeky grin on his face and leading Hank over to the bed with a gentle push to sit down. Connor’s practical twin had changed over the weeks from the CyberLife Tower incident, and it was special in its own way to watch the android bloom into deviancy. 

“Nothing, we just want to pamper you.”

Niles answers the question with a gentle smile, bracketing Hank’s body and settling behind him—warm palms over Hank’s shoulder and fingers working the knots over his back. An unexpected groan passes his lips and he feels his body relaxing into the comforting touch and doesn’t hesitate to lean his whole weight back onto Niles.

Silas, he can tell because the RK model took to curling his hair after deviancy, is by his feet and Hank is vaguely embarrassed by the fact his feet probably aren’t smelling the best after a day at work; he half wonders if it’s too late to ask if he could escape just for a quick wash but that thought quickly jumps out the window the moment he feels very much oiled up fingers working at his soles.

“We want you to relax, Hank.”

He vaguely registers the dip in the bed beside him, a soft peck on his cheek as his hand is grabbed and the same slicked feeling covers them as many lithe fingertips work over his calluses. 

His brain is mush, a syrupy mess from the new onslaught of soothing sensations. It’s a balm, warm and comforting as the exploring hands across his body are all gentle, each touch feeling like a reverence that has Hank relax further into the sensation.

The lull of sleep greets him like an old friend.

* * *

“Vacation?”

“You know he’d never agree.”

“Chicken Feed?”   
  


“I thought we agreed on something  _ constructive _ .”

Fowler pauses at the door, eyebrows cocking at the sight before him—the three familiar RK models huddled together and  _ whispering _ .

“Well, we know Hank enjoys watching his games and eating pizza—”

“ _ Constructive _ .” Connor, definitely Connor as Fowler recognizes him as only RK model to ever wear that expression, hisses rather angrily at his twin counterpart.

He waits there for a few minutes, watching the three brood over what he assumes is something to do with Hank—he doesn’t think any important dates are coming up, so it warms him a little to know the androids aren’t doing it to pacify some strange human tradition. 

Fowler coughs, three heads snap to attention. He’s a little amazed they didn’t pick him out earlier.

“Oh, Captain, forgive us—”

“Massage.”

“—sorry?”

“Don’t tell Hank I said this but he enjoys massages. Never gets the time to go see a masseuse though. He’s an old romantic too, petals and candles stuff like that.”

“Oh,” Connor has a distinctly pleased smile on his face, it’s more human now—less of that awkward grimace he used to give so often. “—thank you, Captain.”

Fowler gives a gruff nod, leaving them be and sipping on his coffee, half smiling to himself knowing Hank deserved as much.

Poor bastard been sad enough, high time he got some love.

The weekend after when Hank walks in looking half blissed out of his mind, Fowler wonders if the triplets would consider starting a business for it.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually finished writing this back in 2019 but only mustered the motivation to post it today ...
> 
> I'm active [on my Twitter](https://twitter.com/therealconnor60)! (´,,•ω•,,)♡


End file.
